


the concubine and the wrathful wife.

by hypnias



Series: Sorrows, Tales and Golden Apples [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Curses, Infidelity, Jealousy, Marriage, Monogamy, Pregnancy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: A re-telling of Hera, Leto and the Divine twins, Apollo and Artemis





	the concubine and the wrathful wife.

Phoibe came to the desired embrace of Koios. Then the goddess through the love of the god conceived and brought forth dark-gowned Leto, always mild, kind to men and to the deathless gods, mild from the beginning, gentlest in all Olympos. 

The day she met the sky god, it was enchanting, it was wonderful, it was…a nightmare. The sky god’s wife, Hera slams her fists on the arms of her throne. She was furious, she was outraged, she was gritting her teeth, but at the same time she was tearing up. She was sick of everything her husband did. Her husband comes home, with the stench of sex on his toga. Hera could only look at him in disgust as just looks away from her husband. 

“Disgusting.” she hissed at her husband.

Zeus rolls his eyes and just sits on his throne. Day after, day, after day, Hera would be witnessing all these affairs. She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to prevent this pregnancy from happening. She got up from her throne, and walks to the edge of the clouds. She looks down at the beautiful dark haired veiled titaness; the sight of her belly makes her sick. She grabs a lighting belt, she hated it, she hated that fact her husband couldn’t honor what she stood for. 

A twisted smirk on Hera’s face formed. She struck the first lightning bolt, startling the goddess. She looks up at the sky and sees the angry goddess. Her eyes widened and she made haste and tried to hide from Hera. Hera lets out a laugh as she throws another lightning bolt. Leto lets out a scream, a cry for help. Hera cursed the goddess and gave out a booming laughter; she had won this time. Deep in the forest Leto is panting, in tears, she was fearing for her life. This was a horrible nightmare, she sat down to rest. It felt nice at first, but then she looked up to see villagers. Leto goes towards them, they look up the goddess. Leto begs and pleads that she needs somewhere to stay, but to no prevail. Instead the villagers chase her away. Months and months went by, Leto was devastated at humanity for not giving a place where she can rest, she was tired, her legs were sore, she just wanted to rest and end this nightmare. 

The saddened goddess was due any day and no one would let her give birth anywhere, Hera pretty much banned her from giving birth just about anywhere. The goddess just lies down and cries herself to sleep. As she dreamt all she could dream about was her lover just pounding into her walls, how the sex felt amazing, how much the rush of his member felt inside her. Their exposed naked bodies just touching each other, her pants and moans feeling short due to him going faster and faster. As she could reimagine the climax happening again, she felt like she was being lifted up. She slowly opened her eyes, a man was holding her bridal style. Her eyes widened and blushed a bit at the young man.

“W-What are you doing?” Leto asked.

“Don’t worry, miss.” Said the man. “We’re almost there.”

Leto’s eyes were filling up with tears, finally someone that was going to help her in her time of aid. She smiled and thanked the man for helping her out with her dilemma. She smiled and shut her eyes, she couldn’t wait to rest on something soft. As they got out of the forest, they were by a cliff, Leto just cuddles up to the man. For once she felt safe, then her stomach twisted as the man threw her off the cliff. Her eyes widened, full of tears again, she lets out a blood curtailing scream as she falls into the ocean. She made a large splash as she struggled to reach to the surface.

“It is done, my lady.” The man is on one knee and bows.

“You’re a good boy.” Hera spoke as she comes out of the shadows and pats the young man’s head.

The young man looks down at Leto, she’s not coming up. Leto was sinking in the bottom of the ocean. A nearby nymph grabs her head and starts taking her to a nearby island. The next morning, Leto wakes up, in pain, but she feels something moving. She looks down between her legs, a baby girl just sleeping and cuddling her brother. Leto tears up and holds them both gently.

“Despite everything…” Leto spoke. “This was all worth it.”


End file.
